Burns and other skin wounds are not only traumatic in and of themselves, but the opening of the skin due to the burn/wound invites infection and other secondary medical issues. In its early stage, the inflammation process in a pure burn/wound is preceded by bleedings, extravasations, and blood coagulation factors including leukocyte migration into the burn/wound from surrounding tissues and blood vessels. In a later phase (after about 24 hours), poorly developed monocytes (containing larger amounts of extracellular burn/wound material) are located in the perivascular connective tissue adjacent to the burn/wound. It is crucially important in the healing process at the burn/wound.
Prior art water-soluble creams used in the cleaning process of a burn/wound coincide with an increase in growth factors and cytokines stimulating migration proliferation, and differentiation of burn/wound cells providing the healing. If the burn/wound is the inflammation phase, the following two goals must be achieved: burn/wound cleaning and debridement, and disinfection. The first goal is typically achieved with hypertonic solutions, water-soluble creams, and proteolytic enzymes. The second goal is typically achieved with chemotherapy and antiseptics.